Eyes
by Lamker
Summary: Living the way they did wasn't really pretty. But they survived long enough to be found by that man. He never really expected to find them, it just so happened that they tried to rob him. Laxus had no idea these three would follow him and become the Raijinshu. A story of how these four met in a one shot.


**My first try at a Fairy Tail story so tell me anything you think! **

**I know there might already be a few of these, but I couldn't help it! I just love these guys :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy and sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Everyone was cheering, drinking and fighting. Namely Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Gray Fullbuster. Of course, others were dragged, unwillingly – mostly Warren Rocko and Max Alors, into the battle as well, while others, Elfman Strauss and Erza Scarlet, jumped in for this or that reason. All in all, it was just a typical day for these mages.

As normally, Mirajane Strauss or Mira for short, was at the bar, getting everyone drinks and smiling as she usually did. Next to her was Cana Alberona, drinking booze as she always did. Some of the other members were off on a job or already at home.

"Hey, Cana?" Mira called from the bar, glancing around at the guild.

"Hm?" Alberona mumbled as she drank from her mug.

"He hasn't been here yet has he? Or them either…" the white-haired girl sounded a bit sad.

"Oh, you miss him heh," the brunet laughed, face red from the alcohol.

"That's not it," Mira couldn't help the small, red blush that appeared on her face. "You seem to drink more now that he's not around."

"Laxus! Where are you?!" the Fire Dragon Slayer roared, knocking Max into a wall.

"Fight me!" flames formed on his fists as he and the Iron Dragon Slayer went at it again.

"Why bother? He's just gonna kick your ass!" the Ice Mage laughed, stripping down.

"Ah! Do your best, Gray-sama!" Juvia Lockser squeaked.

"What cha you say?!" Natsu turned to his old rival as Elfman was getting beaten by Gajeel.

"You heard me!" Gray yelled back.

"So, where did they go?" Lisana Strauss asked as she brought back an empty mug.

"A job for some rich guy. You know, it's that day to," Cana stuck out her tongue and drank another beer.

"Oh, that's right. They need to make up for the 7 years they missed it," Mira giggled.

"That day?" Lucy Heartfilia asked, arriving with Levy McGarden.

"The day the Raijinshu joined Fairy Tail."

* * *

Elsewhere, four figures walked up a road. The place where they had to go was a bit of a walk. They could have taken the train, but as their leader couldn't bare it, there's no way the other three would leave him behind. Not that they had to come along in the first place…

"I don't see why you guys had to come along," Laxus Dreyar asked, his hands folded and eyes closed as he and three others walked up a hill.

"Wha? It's just been so long since we all went on a mission together! We thought it'd be fun!" Bickslow laughed as his tongue showed. "Fun! Fun!" his dolls chipped.

"Besides, you never know who might attack," Freed Justine calmly (as calmly as he could with Laxus around) stated, eyes closed as well.

"Ha, for some today's special," Evergreen winked and flipped some of her hair back.

"It's not your birthday again is it?" the 'Knight' suddenly blurred out.

"No, it's not you idiot!" the 'Fairy' snapped.

"Calm down you two. Ever, you know you always change your date. It's no wonder he can't remember," the 'Dark' sighed.

"This is why I don't take you guys along… you always fight over stupid things…" the 'Dragon' slightly opened his eyes and glanced at his followers.

"Did you even check what the mission is?" the leader then added, looking back at them.

"Somethin' 'bout robbers," Figure Eyes shrugged.

"The client offered a big price just to get rid of them," Stone Eyes spoke thoughtfully.

"Clearly they have taken much from him already," Dark Ecriture concluded.

"I thought you wouldn't want to come… I mean, it is _this_ town," the Lightning Dragon Slayer seemed to speak with sympathy.

"Ironic, ain't it?" Bickslow tried not to laugh as the four stopped atop the hill.

"What goes around comes around I guess…" Freed looked down at the small town.

"Never really thought I'd be back here though…" Evergreen adjusted her glasses.

"You can still leave if you want," Laxus offered and started heading down.

"_Like that's gonna happen."_

"_We made a promise that day."_

"_How can we when you saved us?"_

"_We'll follow you to the end!"_ they thought in unison, following the blonde.

* * *

_**8 YEARS AGO….**_

"Laxus! Laxus where are you?!" Makarov called from the bar.

"You know, he's probably listening to music. Ever since he got those headphones…" Wakaba Mine trailed off.

"Well what can you do? He's a 15 year old teenager. That's the most rebellious stage. I remember how it was for me way back then…" Macao Conbolt sighed, remembering his youthful days.

The Guild Master sighed, jumped off the bar and walked up the stairs to the second floor. He then looked around for a certain blonde boy. And there he was, leaning against a pillar as he usually did headphones on and eyes closed.

Growling slightly, the old man walked quietly to his grandson before removing one headphone and yelling: "Guild calling Laxus!" That made the Lightning Mage jump up, his head hitting his grandfathers.

"What the hell old man?!" the boy spoke thought gritted teeth and held his forehead.

"I got a mission for you," Makarov answered simply.

"Can't you get someone else to do it?" Laxus almost glared.

"No. Some are off on different missions and others just aren't cut out for it."

Rolling his eyes, the younger Dreyar stood up and asked: "Fine. What's the job?"

"A group of Dark Mages has been on a rampage in Piccolo Town. They want someone over there that will get rid of them."

"Tch. You could easily send Erza and Mira. They're always ready to go."

"They're off on a mission. Oh and one more thing. You need to be there tomorrow, so you'll have to take the train."

"S-Say what?" Laxus seemed to have lost most of his color as panic was visible on his face.

"Sorry, but that's the order. You'll just have to suck it up," Makarov shrugged innocently.

"Damn you, old man!" the boy was shaking, fighting the urge to strangle the Master.

"You better get going, or you'll miss the train."

"You mean torture machine?"

"_I'm seriously gonna kill them… Gramps and the client…_" Laxus thought as he boarded the train, already preparing for the sickness.

A minute later, the train started moving, and the Dragon Slayer tried his very best to hide the motion sickness he was feeling.

"_This is so messed up…"_ he was glad no one sat to close. "_It better be worth it…"_

The torment lasted for about an hour before the train finally stopped. Getting off as quickly as he could, Dreyar didn't even take time to look at the town, as he took a deep breath.

"Ah! Fresh air!" he smiled. Aside from him, there was no one else that left at this spot, so he didn't worry that someone might see him.

He did worry however, when he finally took in the sight before him. Piccolo Town was a complete wreck. Some of the houses were burned, destroyed or otherwise unusable, while there were some with all four walls and a roof, yet looked like they'd collapse any day now. But what was left of the two, was the complete opposite. Finely build houses with gardens and even some Vilas.

The Lightning Mage was speechless as he couldn't believe the habitat. Taking off his headphones, he made his way towards the town, looking for anyone.

* * *

It didn't take him long though, before the townsfolk came to see who had arrived. Most of them only wore ragged tunics, while some seemed to have bots. They tried to hide, but the Mage was one of the best, and could easily see where they were.

"Oi! Can anyone tell me where I can find a guy called Mortimer?" the blonde called, hoping someone would respond.

"You must be the Fairy Tail Mage?" someone spoke, but Laxus knew they weren't from the 'lower' part of town, as they spoke properly and smelled rich.

"Yeah. Let's just get it over with," he turned around and saw the one that spoke, as well as three that seemed to act as his body guards.

"Of course. And do excuse the vermin around here," he meant the poor people, before he motioned for the boy to follow.

As he was lead towards the rich section, he couldn't help but look at the people that seemed to follow them. He saw their hated glares, begging eyes, and pained looks. It made him blood boil. Half of it was as rich as you got, while the other was too poor to even survive.

"We are here, Master e…" the man in charge muttered.

"Laxus."

"Right, Master Laxus. The mayor will see you now," he motioned to the large, stone door on the biggest building around.

Walking towards it, he saw four guards, eyeing him, before he spoke: "I'm from a Mage Guild. Here to take care of the Dark Guild," it was more his tone that made them back away.

Opening it, the boy stepped inside and saw an even richer (if that was even possible) housing and he fought the urge to destroy it all.

"Ah, Master Laxus if I'm correct," turning, the Lighting Mage saw a small, fat and royally dressed man, with two butlers carrying him in a chair.

"That's me…"

The two then discussed the issue at hand, informing the Mage of everything they had on the attackers. They also told him that the leader was a Lightning user.

"I see," Laxus stood up, eyes closed.

"Wait! W-Where are you going?" Mortimer called after the boy.

"Where? Where do ya think? I'm gonna take care of the bastards," Dreyar shouted back before leaving the building.

"J-Just who the hell are you?!" a tall, bald man with a pointy nose yelled as before him stood the Lightning Dragon Slayer, surrounded by the fallen Dark Mages.

"Doesn't matter… now come on. Show me what you got," Laxus spoke evenly or more bored as electricity cracked around him.

"You little punk!" the leader shouted and created a large ball of lightning, before sending it flying at the teenager.

Thinking this was his win, the Dark Mage smiled, until he saw the ball disappearing. Opening his mouth and eyes wide, he trembled at what he saw. The boy was eating the lightning, as if it was a normal meal. When all of it was gone, Dreyar licked his lips and smirked: "Not bad for an old geezer like you… Too bad I have to take you out!" and before the older man had a change to beg for his freedom, a strong bolt of lightning struck him.

"Tch, you guys are pathetic… Gramps really just wasted my time…" the blonde thought as he exited the cave where he found the Mages, not too far from the town.

* * *

As he walked through the poor district, all eyes were on him again, as he could feel more glares then before. "_Must be because I helped the bastards,_" he looked to both sides. Then, all of a sudden, he felt something snack up behind him. Laxus turned around with lightning fast reflexes (I know I know…) and saw a man with green glowing eyes holding a knife above his head. Before the boy even blinked, the man was hit by lightning and fell to the ground.

The spectators gasped and shirked before moving away. But there was a loud crash in the ally next to Dreyar. Hearing a 'Damn it!' the Lightning Mage ran after who he suspected was the attacker.

"Give it up!" the blonde yelled, seeing a figure run before him.

Boosting his speed with his magic, he crashed into the figure, knocking them to the ground, head first into a puddle. Seeing it was a boy, probably only a year younger than himself, Laxus grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

He saw dark red eyes and blue-black hair, all messed up. The younger boy was scared as his eyes glowed a bright green. Acting on instinct, Dreyar released him and covered his eyes. The red-eyed one scrambled to his feet and ran again, with the blonde quickly following.

"Guys! I messed up!" the ragged boy screamed at what seemed like no one. But the Fairy Tail mage took precisions and was paying more attention to his surroundings now.

"I've had just about enough of this game of tag," Laxus spoke to himself and used **Raging Bolt** on a house near, making it collapse and block the way.

"Shit!" the other boy cursed and turned around, shaking and forming fists.

"I-I'm warning you now!" the boy's voice carried fear.

"I can hurt you!"

"You can try…" Dreyar calmly stated, still on guard for his friends. "But I'm not some pushover."

"Get away from him!" another male voice called as a green haired one jumped from a window. Some of his hair covered his right eye as he seemed to be 12.

"Oh, what's this? Another one?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"G-Guys? A-Are you alright?" this one was female and came from the broken window where the green-haired one jumped from.

"Just stay quiet!" the second one gritted his teeth while glaring at the blonde.

"You're all just kids… And what's with the blue-haired one's eyes?"

"You wouldn't under-" the one in question started but was cut off. "It's magic right? Pretty cool actually…"

"Y-You…" the duo was speechless. "What? In case you didn't see before, I'm a Mage to. That kind of stuff doesn't freak me out," the Lightning Mage rolled his eyes.

"But… you worked for them! The evil ones that keep taking everything from us! You are one of them!" the two weren't sure what to think.

"Eh?"

"Guys! I-I'm coming down!" the girl called again, before her head perked out the window and she flew down to them. She had brown hair and wore some special blindfold with small holes so she could see.

"Sheesh, how many of you are there?"

"Lots. All because of people like them! Like you!" the blue-haired one had tears in his eyes.

"Oi," Laxus looked at them, eyes narrow and voice hard. "Don't lump me with them."

The three took a step back, gulping and trembling. He might have been hardly older than them, but he clearly had much more experience and power.

"W-We aren't scared of you!" the green-haired one tried to be brave.

"Oh really? Then how about we have a little wager?"

"W-What wager?"

"If any of you is able to land a hit on me, I'll help you. If you can't, you do me a favor."

Sharing looks, the three didn't really have much of a choice but to accept. Nodding their heads, Laxus grinned and taunted with his hand: "Come at me!"

It was hopeless from the start. They had no chance of winning. Not against someone like that. But they kept at it, getting back up when they fell. But not once did the Lightning Dragon Slayer attack back. He just evaded and kept his gaze away from them. All the while he was using his magic to speed his movements.

While they were fighting, he managed to see what kind of power each had. Partly knowing about the first one he met, Laxus was now sure that one could control souls, as imminent objects, that had eyes, came to life.

The second used one eye. The one he hid under his hair. It could make him write runes without the use of a pen. But the runes were rather weak, and he evaded them with ease.

The last one also had power in her eyes. He knew it, although he couldn't see it. What other reason was for her to wear blindfolds? She did take it off and tried to stare at him, but he knew better.

"Are you done yet?" Dreyar asked, as the three were on their keens, panting.

"N-Not yet… We… We will get you to help us…" the rune using one managed to stand up.

Looking at the other two, the Lightning Mage sighed and discharged the speed boost. Turning his back to them, he spoke: "Keep telling yourself that kid… You don't stand a chance…"

"W-We have too… For the others…" the soul controller leaned on a wall and got to his feet.

"Guys… w… we can't… He's too strong…" the girl was shedding tears.

"You lost, that's all there is to it. Now, for the favor," the elder Mage turned around. "Stay here, unmoving and silent, until I get back."

Shaking, the trio couldn't speak as the blonde left the ally. Moments later, the two boys fully collapsed to the ground, face in the muddy path.

"We're goners…"

"Why… Why are people like him so evil?"

"When is he coming back…?"

* * *

"Ah, Master Laxus! If you returned, then you must have taken care of the Dark Mages?"

"Yeah, now pay up. I've already wasted enough time here…"

"Of course, right away," with a nod from the mayor, a butler brought a chest filled with Jewels before the Mage.

"5 Million, as we promised."

"Good. Now if you'd be as kind as to give 2 million to the poor section…"

"W-What do you mean?"

"What I said. Give the poor people 2mil and I'll be on my way. And don't you dare take it away. Because if you do, I'll know," he glared as the lights blinked on and off. Whimpering, Mortimer told his butler: "Do as he said!"

"Oh good, you guys are still here," Laxus smiled as he came back to the ally, two bags on his back.

"What do you want from us…?" they spoke weakly.

"Here," he put one bag on the ground near them. "That's 1.5 mil Jewels. It should help you buy something new to wear and more food." The three looked at him stunned, not being able to comprehend what has just happened.

"W-Wait!" the green-head called, raising an arm as the Lightning Mage was leaving.

"Why?" he added as Dreyar turned to face them.

"Why? Because I can. Do I need anything more?" he simply said.

Suddenly, the three found new strength and stood up and looked at the Mage, with determine looks.

"Please… Wait," they almost begged, although they stood more steadily now.

"T-Take us with you!"

"Huh?"

"Please… We've never known kindness… But you, a total stranger, you-" they shook, yet Laxus didn't know why.

"We've been abandoned by our families, because of our eyes…"

"We are shunned by everyone else, because we have magic…"

"We have no one to teach us…"

"So will you, please, let us come with you?!"

"Are you sure about that? I'm a demanding person."

"Doesn't matter!"

"If we learn to control our power, we'll be able to repay you!"

"We'll follow you no matter what!"

"If you're sure about that… I won't stop you. But you'll probably have to join the guild," Laxus smiled as their eyes beamed with happiness.

"A Guild? Will we be able to meet others like you?"

"Not really like me, but you'll have a family and a home."

* * *

"Um… You never told us who you were?" the rune writer asked a bit nervously as he, his friends and the Lightning Dragon Slayer walked down a hill. There was no way they were taking the train…

"Laxus Dreyar. And the same goes for you three."

"We… don't really have names," the girl bit her lip. "At least, I can't remember it…"

"Well that sucks… Hmm… How about you make 'em up? When you're in the Guild, it doesn't really matter."

"R-Really? We can choose any we want?" the blue-haired one blinked.

"Sure."

"YES! I call dibs on Bickslow!"

"What kind of name is that?" green-head asked.

"It was the name of knight that lived in the town! I heard some old grannies talk about it."

"Well, then I will take the name Freed Justine. He was a hero in a children book I found in a dumpster some time ago."

"Man, you guys are so plain! I'll take Evergreen! Because I love flowers!"

The kids laughed, as even Laxus smiled. He didn't know why, but he felt old around them. As if he was their way older brother or something.

* * *

"Well, we're here!" Dreyar announced as the four arrived before Fairy Tail.

"Oh, wow!" the three had their mouths open and eyes wide.

"Laxus! What took you! I was actually worried!" master Makarov yelled across the guild when he and the trio entered. There were shouts all around as a large fight was happening.

"And who are these?" the old man added when he saw the teenagers.

"They're gonna be part of Fairy Tail now. That alright, old man?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not," the master scratched his mustache. "Hey! Everyone! Let's welcome the new members shall we?!"

The fight ended a second later, as mugs were raised and shouts of 'Welcome' were heard. The three just stared in awe at first, before tears started falling down their faces. Tears of joy.

"You did good, saving these brats," the older Dreyar nodded.

"I didn't do much… They came on their own."

"Either way, they're part of Fairy Tail now. They're home…"

"_Sheesh old man… The second someone joins, you see them as your own kid…_" the blonde thought as he watched the trio already questioned by others.

"Alright people! That's enough! You'll be seen' more of them anyway," Laxus broke the interview.

"C'mon you three. You can stay at my place 'til you get enough money."

* * *

"_I decided then, that I would be by his side, no matter what… And that no matter what I did, there was no way to repay back what he did for us_," Freed smiled.

"_If he hadn't found us that day, we probably wouldn't even be here… He saved us from certain death and gave us a home and meaning_," Evergreen could feel a small tear on her cheek.

"_It doesn't matter what he makes us do, 'cause we'll follow him. Just like we promised that day. Even when he went against the guild, we didn't care_," Bickslow clenched his fist.

"_No matter what anyone says, he's our savior. We won't ever turn against him. He can throw us to the side, but we won't care. Because we own everything we are and everything we have, to __**him**__!_" the three then jumped on their leader, hugging him, much to his annoyance.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I usually don't write one shots this long, but saw it was pointless to split it up. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**


End file.
